Oakwood Chainsaw Slasher
Oakwood Chainsaw Slasher is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 34th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Oakwood. Plot After Sheriff Griffin reported that the armory at the police station on Paradise Park had been attacked by the Russian mafia, Jason and the player headed there, only to find the body of college student Marilyn Harding, who was cut into two pieces by the chainsaw. The five people were labelled as suspects: Quinton Henkel (film producer), Lisa Inoki (deputy officer), Joakim Gustov (Russian mobster), Irina Volsky (Russian woman), and Marc Miles (beat cop). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player went to the movie set and finds Marilyn's phone content a threaten message from E.B. Butcher, who threaten her to death if she leave the place at once. All of sudden, the Butcher attacks them with chainsaw after discovering the mobile. But the player throw the ax at it, falling to the water before they leave the set. Mid-investigation, Officer Allen discovered that the mafia had planned the attack in the public toilets. Furthermore, Officer Marc Miles stressed up and fainted. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Quinton Henkel, the horror film producer, for the murder. After denying involvement at first, Quinton admitted to the crime. The Energy Beast Butcher had blackmailed him into committing the brutal murder because Marilyn will transferring to another university and could he not re-shoot the entire student film to replace her. When he found out Russian mafia would attack the police station, he threatened Marilyn to kill her if she about to leave the place, but to no avail. Knowing that if he could as well kill her for breaking a promise, she would be so dead for real. So, he wear the serial killer's costume and slicing her in half with a chainsaw in order to survive from the Butcher's death threat. Judge Westley sentenced him to 40 years in jail. During Beast of the Feast (4/6), Naseem impersonated a Russian mobster to locate their weapons cache, but Bryon reported him missing hours later. Since he last contacted them from the police station, Priscilla and the player headed there and found a note revealing that Naseem was captured by the mafia. Per Gaubert, he was being held in the disused public toilets, where Leonor and the player would then go after coming up with a plan. They found Naseem face down in a toilet and rescued him. Since he revealed that Joakim Gustov was the one who kidnapped and tried to murder him, the team arrested the mobster. After the team helped director Courtney Weathers to finish the movie Marilyn was acting in (with Mandy replacing her in the final scene), Leonor informed them of the gangs having initiated a fight with each other, setting the Oakwood Bridge ablaze in the process. Summary Victim *'Marilyn Harding' Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Quinton Henkel' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has watched The Oakwood Slasher. *The suspect takes a sleeping pills. *The suspect has fake blood stain. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has watched The Oakwood Slasher. *The suspect has fake blood stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has watched The Oakwood Slasher. *The suspect takes a sleeping pills. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has watched The Oakwood Slasher. *The suspect takes a sleeping pills. *The suspect has fake blood stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes a sleeping pills. *The suspect is male. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has watched The Oakwood Slasher. *The killer takes a sleeping pills. *The killer has fake blood stain. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Beast of the Feast (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The title of this case is a parody of popular American slasher film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Oakwood Category:Copyrighted Images